cleverclaire99fandomcom-20200213-history
Prehistoric Park 2 Remake
Parasaurolophus Prehistoric Park Page 01.PNG Groovy Theo Triceratops Next.png Terence T-Rex.JPG The Letter D Is For Dinosaurs Prehistoric Park.png "There is something missing from our world. The amazing animals that time have left behind. But what if we can bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever Cast of Animals Modern Animals in the Park * East African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana knochenhaueri) * Grant's Zebra (Equus quagga boehmi) * * Great Indian Rhinoceros (Rhinoceros unicornis) * Malayan Tapir (Tapirus indicus) * Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer caffer) * * Serengeti Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii nasalis) * Blue Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus taurinus) * * Scimitar-Horned Oryx (Oryx dammah) * Greater Kudu (Tragelaphus strepsiceros) * Sri Lankan Sambar Deer (Rusa unicolor unicolor) * * Nile Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius amphibius) * * Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa reticulata) * Dromedary (Camelus dromedarius) * Southern Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus sundevallii) * Southern African Lion (Panthera leo melanochaita) * South African Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus jubatus) * Indian Striped Hyena (Hyaena hyaena hyaena) * Southern Meerkat (Suricata suricatta suricatta) * Fennec Fox (Vulpes zerda) * Cape Wild Dog (Lycaon pictus pictus) * Dingo (Canis dingo) * Common Sloth Bear (Melursus ursinus ursinus) * Oriental Small-Clawed Otter (Amblonyx cinereus) * Binturong (Arctictis binturong) * California Sea Lion (Zalophus californianus) * Indian Rhesus Macaque (Macaca mulatta mulatta) * White-Headed Capuchin (Cebus capucinus) * White-Handed Gibbon (Hylobates lar lar) * Bornean Orangutan (Pongo ''pygmaeus ''pygmaeus) * Western Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes verus) * Ring-Tailed Lemur (Lemur catta) * Coquerel's Sifaka (Propithecus coquereli) * Indian Flying Fox (Pteropus giganteus) * Red Kangaroo (Macropus rufus) * Capybara (Hydrochoerus hydrochaeris) * Giant Anteater (Myrmecophaga tridactyla) * Nine-Banded Armadillo (Dasypus novemcinctus) * Hoffmann's Two-Toed Sloth (Choloepus hoffmanni) * Common Bottlenose Dolphin (Tursiops truncatus) * Southern Ostrich (Struthio camelus australis) * American Flamingo (Phoenicopterus ruber) * Scarlet Macaw (Ara macao macao) * Blue and Gold Macaw (Ara ararauna) * Hyacinth Macaw (Anodorhynchus hyacinthinus) * Military Macaw (Ara militaris) * Rainbow Lorikeet (Trichoglossus moluccanus) * Budgerigar (Melopsittacus undulatus) * Sulphur-Crested Cockatoo (Cacatua galerita) * Keel-Billed Toucan (Ramphastos sulfuratus) * Rhinoceros Hornbill (Buceros rhinoceros) * Cattle Egret (Bubulcus ibis ibis) * Blue-Bellied Roller (Coracias cyanogaster) * Golden-Breasted Starling (Lamprotornis regius) * Asian Fairy Bluebird (Irena puella) * Common Myna (Acridotheres tristis) * Village Weaver (Ploceus cucullatus) * Amazonian Royal Flycatcher (Onychorhynchus coronatus coronatus) * European Peregrine Falcon (Falco peregrinus peregrinus) * Osprey (Pandion haliaetus carolinensis) * Common Barn Owl (Tyto alba alba) * African Sacred Ibis (Threskiornis aethiopicus) * African Spoonbill (Platalea alba) * Grey Heron (Ardea cinerea cinerea) * Grey Crowned Crane (Balearica regulorum gibbericeps) * Indian Peafowl (Pavo cristatus) * Crested Guineafowl (Guttera pucherani pucherani) * Long-Tailed Sylph (Aglaiocercus kingii) * Green-Throated Mango (Eulampis holosericeus) * Giant Hummingbird (Patagona gigas) * Ruby-Topaz Hummingbird (Chrysolampis mosquitus) * White-Faced Whistling Duck (Dendrocygna viduata) * Egyptian Goose (Alopochen aegyptiaca) * Great White Pelican (Pelecanus onocrotalus) * Laughing Gull (Leucophaeus atricilla) * Royal Tern (Thalasseus maximus) * African Penguin (Spheniscus demersus) * Eastern Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus africanus) * Reticulated Python (Python reticulatus) * Indian Cobra (Naja naja) * Komodo Dragon (Varanus komodoensis) * Green Iguana (Iguana iguana) * Panther Chameleon (Furcifer pardalis) * Green Sea Turtle (Chelonia mydas) * Red-Eared Slider (Trachemys scripta elegans) * Indefatigable Island Tortoise (Chelonoidis porteri) * African Bullfrog (Pyxicephalus adspersus) * Red-Eyed Tree Frog (Agalychnis callidryas) * Chinese Giant Salamander (Andrias davidianus) * Sand Tiger Shark (Carcharias taurus) * Grey Reef Shark (Carcharhinus amblyrhynchos) * Reef Manta Ray (Manta alfredi) * Short-Tail Stingray (Dasyatis brevicaudata) * Koi (Cyprinus carpio haematopterus) * Giant Mudskipper (Periophthalmodon schlosseri) * Emperor Angelfish (Pomacanthus imperator) * Yellow Tang (Zebrasoma flavescens) * Regal Tang (Paracanthurus hepatus) * Lagoon Triggerfish (Rhinecanthus aculeatus) * Ocellaris Clownfish (Amphiprion ocellaris) * Moorish Idol (Zanclus cornutus) * Twospot Anthias (Pseudanthias bimaculatus) * Green Moray (Gymnothorax funebris) * Western Honeybee (Apis mellifera ligustica) * Leaf-Cutter Ant (Atta cephalotes) * Blue Morpho Butterfly (Morpho peleides) * Hercules Beetle (Dynastes hercules) * Emperor Scorpion (Pandinus imperator) * Mexican Red-Knee Tarantula (Brachypelma smithi) * Sally Lightfoot Crab (Grapsus grapsus) * Caribbean Hermit Crab (Coenobita clypeatus) * California Spiny Lobster (Panulirus interruptus) * Giant Pacific Octopus (Enteroctopus dofleini) * Moon Jellyfish (Aurelia aurita) Episode 1: T-Rex Returns Location: Montana, 66 million years ago * Tyrannosaurus rex (2 males, 2 females) * Triceratops horridus (6 males, 6 females) * Ankylosaurus magniventris (2 male 3 female) * Edmontosaurus annectens (10 males, 10 females) * Struthiomimus sedens (7 males, 7 females) * Didelopdon vorax * Purgatorius unio * Quetzalcoatlus northropi ''(3 males, 2 females) * 'Alamosaurus '(19 female 19 male) * ''Stygimoloch spinifer (12 male, 12 female) * Acheroraptor temertyorum ''(1 male and 2 females) * ''Borealosuchus sternbergii * Anzu wyliei Episode 2: Mammoth Undertaking Location: Siberia, 100,000 years ago and 150,000 years ago * Woolly Mammoth (Mammuthus primigenius) (14 females, 4 males, 3 calves of unknown gender) * Steppe mammoth (Mammuthus trogontherii) (12 females, 5 males, 2 calves of unknown gender) * W'oolly rhinoceros' (Coelodonta antiquitatis) (4 male 5 female) * European Jaguar (Panthera gombaszoegensis) (2 females, 2 male, 2 cubs of unknown gender) * Megaloceros giganteus (3 males, 5 females) * Cave Bear (Ursus deningeri kudarensis) (1 male) * European Pleistocene Leopard (Panthera pardus spelaea) (3 males, 2 females) * Elasmotherium sibiricum (1 male 1 female) * Eurasian Cave Lion (Panthera spelaea) (3 females, 1 male, 4 cubs of unknown gender) * Cave Wolf (Canis lupus spelaeus) (4 male 4 females) * European Dhole (Cuon alpinus europaeus) (4 males, 6 females) * Cave Moose (Alces alces spelaea) (2 male 2 females) * Caucasian Wisent (Bison bonasus caucasicus) (7 males, 10 females) * Mosbach lion (Panthera leo fossilis) (2 male 2 females) * Steppe Bison (Bison priscus) (4 females, 3 males) * Siberian Reindeer (Rangifer tarandus sibiricus) * Aurochs (Bos primigenius) (9 females, 7 males) * Homotherium (latidens) (4 males, 4 females) * Giant Cheetah '''(Acinonyx pardinensis) (3 males, 3 females) * ''European Ass'' (Equus hydruntinus) (5 males, 7 females) * Saiga borealis * Eurasian Mountain Dragon (Draco Millenniumi) (5 males, 5 females) * Equus lenensis (6 males, 9 females) * Wanhsien Tiger (Panthera tigris acutidens) (3 males, 4 females) * T'''arpan (Equus ferus ferus) (14 males, 19 females) * Steppe Brown Bear (Ursus arctos priscus) (1 males, 1 females) * European Short-Faced Bear (Arctodus simus * Common Raven (Corvus corax kamtschaticus) * Eurasian Puma (Puma pardoides) (4 males, 6 females) * C'ave Hyena' (Crocuta crocuta spelaea) (3 male 2 females) * B'lunt-Snouted Dolphin' (Platalearostrum hoekmani) (5 male 7 females) * Eurasian Short-Faced Baragon (TBA TBD) (2 male 1 female) * Eurasian Short-Faced Bear (Arctodus spelaea) * Long-Faced Yak (TBD TBD) (20 male 20 female) * European Moose (Alces alces europaeus) * Eurasian Megalania (Varanus gigas europaea) * European lion (Panthera leo europaea) Episode 3: Dino-Birds Location: China, 123 million years ago * Microraptor gui (3 female, 3 male) * Dongbeititan dongi (12 males, 12 females) * Zhenyuanlong suni (4 females, 2 males) * Incisivosaurus gauthieri * Yutyrannus huali (1 male, 2 female) * Guidraco venator (2 males) * Psittacosaurus lujiatunensis (2 females, 1 male) * Confuciusornis sanctus * Repenomamus robustus * ' * Dilong paradoxus * ' * Sinosauropteryx prima ''(2 males and 1 female rescued in episode 16) * ''Hyphalosaurus baitaigouensis Episode 4: Saving the Saber-Tooth Location: Florida, 300,000 years ago and 11,000 years ago * Smilodon gracilis (1 male, 1 females) * Hagerman Horse (Equus simplicidens) (20 males, 29 females) * Eremotherium eomigrans (1 female) * Borophagus diversidens * Rhynchotherium sp. * American Lion (Panthera leo atrox) (3 male, 5 female) '' '' '' * Smilodon fatalis (1 male, 1 female, 2 cubs of unknown gender) * Dire Wolf (Canis dirus) (4 males, 4 females) * Ancient Bison (Bison antiquus) (4 male, 8 female) * Hemiauchenia macrocephala (5 male, 5 females) * Glyptotherium floridanum * American Bear, also known as "North American Cave Bear" (Ursus atrox) * Pleistocene North American jaguar (Panthera onca augusta) (3 males, 3 females) * Florida black wolf (Canis lupus floridanus) (3 males, 3 females) * Lesser Short-Faced Bear (Arctodus pristinus) (1 male) * California grizzly bear (Ursus arctos californicus) (1 males, 1 females) * Columbian Mammoth (Mammuthus columbi) (9 female, 2 male) Episode'' 5: The Bug House Location: Scotland, 300 million years ago * ''Meganeura monyi (3 males, 2 females) * Arthropleura armata (1 female, 1 male) * Pulmonoscorpius kirktonensis (6 males, 3 females) * Hylonomus lyelli * Eogyrinus attheyi '' * ''Rhizodus sp. '' * ''Phlegethontia longissima '' Episode 6: Super Croc Location: Texas, 75 million years ago * ''Deinosuchus riograndensis (1 male, 1 female) * Albertosaurus ''(2 male 3 female) * ''Parasaurolophus walkeri (10 males, 18 females) * Nyctosaurus sp. (1 male, 2 females), * Saurornitholestes sullivani (1 male; The dromaeosaurid was a stowaway!) * Edmontonia sp.(1 female) * Agujaceratops mariscalensis * Texacephale langstoni '' * ''Angulomastacator daviesi '' Episode 7: Storm in the Desert Location: Mongolia, 75 million years ago and 70 million years ago * ''Velociraptor mongoliensis (4 males, 3 females) * Olorotitan arharensis ( 9 male, 9 female) * Protoceratops andrewsi ''(2 males, 3 females) * ''Citipati osmolskae * Pinacosaurus grangeri * Tsintaosaurus spinorhinus (6 male, 6 female) * Pukyongosaurus millenniumi (19 male, 19 female) * Opisthocoelicaudia skarzynskii ( 7 male, 7 female) * Plesiohadros djadoktaensis * Shuvuuia deserti * Mononykus olecranus * Tarbosaurus bataar (3 males 3 female) * Quetzalcoatlus northropi (1 male) * Charonosaurus jiayinensis (10 male, 14 female) * Therizinosaurus cheloniformis (1 male, 1 female) * Avimimus portentosus * Nemegtosaurus M''ongoliensis (5 male, 5 female) * 'Shantungosaurus Giganteus' (9 male, 9 female) * 'Tarchia kielanae' (1 male, 1 female) * ''Gallimimus bullatus ''(6 males and 6 females) * 'Saurolophus angustirostris ''(4 males, 4 females)' ' ' Episode 8: Lost Birds of the America Location: Virginia, 1608 * Passenger Pigeon (Ectopistes migratorius) (25 males, 13 females) * Carolina Parakeet (Conuropsis carolinensis) (15 males, 9 females) * Eastern Elk (Cervus canadensis canadensis) (8 males, 12 females) * Mountain Lion (Puma concolor couguar) (1 female, 2 cubs of unknown gender;) * Eastern Grey Squirrel (Sciurus carolinensis) * '''Eastern cougar (Puma concolor couguar) (2 males, 2 females) * Newfoundland wolf (Canis lupus beothucus) (3 males, 5 females) * Virginia White-Tailed Deer (Odocoileus virginianus virginianus) * Giant Canada Goose (Branta canadensis maxima) * Eastern Great Horned Owl (Bubo virginianus virginianus) * Eastern Raccoon (Procyon lotor lotor) * Virginia Opossum (Didelphis virginiana) * Eastern Box Turtle (Terrapene carolina carolina) Episode 9: Mega-Beasts Down Under Location: Australia, 100,000 years ago * Procoptodon goliah ''(5 males, 7 females) * ''Diprotodon optatum (3 males, 2 females) * Thylacoleo carnifex * Giant Koala (Phascolarctos stirtoni) (1 female, 1 joey of unknown gender) * Megalania (Varanus priscus) (1 female) * Thylacine (Thylacinus cynocephalus) (3 females, 4 males) * Genyornis newtoni (2 males, 1 female) * Quinkana fortirostrum * Wedge-Tailed Eagle (Aquila audax audax) * Palorchestes azael * Galah (Eolophus roseicapilla) Episode 10: Wings of the Sea Location: Kansas, 80.5 million years ago * Pteranodon longiceps ''(2 males, 3 females) * ''Tylosaurus proriger (1 male) * Icthyornis dispar * Hesperornis regalis (2 males, 4 females) * Xiphactinus audax '' * ''Ptychodus mortoni * Archelon ischyros ''(1 male) * ''Baculites ovatus '' * ''Elasmosaurus platyurus ''(3 male, 6 female) * ''Enchodus petrosus ''(14 males, 12 females) * ''Claosaurus agilis Episode 11: Jurassic Giants Location: Colorado, 150 million years ago * Brachiosaurus altithorax ''(7 male, 7 female) * ''Stegosaurus armatus (2 males, 2 females) * Saurophaganax maximus (3 male, 5 females) * Dryosaurus altus '' * ''Ceratosaurus nasicornis '' * Seismosaurus hallorum (11 females, 11 males) * ''Amphicotylus lucasii '' * ''Kepodactylus insperatus * Triconolestes curvicuspis ''(1 female rescued in episode 16) Episode 12: Tale of a Sail Location: Texas, 285 million years ago * ''Dimetrodon grandis ''(1 male, 1 female) * ''Seymouria baylorensis * Sphenacodon ferox '' * ''Eryops megacephalus '' * ''Xenacanthus texensis '' * ''Diplocaulus magnicornis ''(3 males, 1 female) Episode 13: Mega-Mammal Location: Pakistan, 28 million years ago * ''Paraceratherium bugtiense (2 male, 3 females) * Hyaenodon gigas ''(3 males, 5 females) * ''Paraentelodon intermedium * Cynodictis elegans (2 female, 4 cubs of unknown gender) * Chalicotherium pilgrimi (2 males, 4 female) Episode 14: Monster Whale Location: Peru, 13 million years ago * Megalodon (Carcharodon megalodon) * Livyatan melvillei (1 female,1 male 1 male calf) * Thalassocnus antiquus '' * ''Odobenocetops peruvianus * Piscogavialis jugaliperforatus '' * ''Sula brandi '' * ''Sardinops sp. '' Episode 15: Delta of Doom Location: Morocco, 99 million years ago * ''Spinosaurus aegyptiacus ''(1 males, 1 female) * Paralititan (7 males, 9 females) * ''Araripesuchus rattoides * Laganosuchus maghrebensisis '' * 'Alanqa saharica'' '' * Deltadromeus agilis (1 male 1 female) * ''''Mawsonia gigas ' * 'Onchopristis dunklei ' * Carcharodontosaurus saharicus Episode 16: Antarctic Predators Location: Antarctica, 193 million years ago and Falkland Islands, 1874 * Cryolophosaurus ellioti ''(1 male, 1 female) * ''Glacialisaurus hammeri ''(2 males, 6 females) * Unnamed Sauropod * ''Dimorphodon sp. * Warrah (Dusicyon australis) (22 male, 2 female, 4 Pups of unknown gender) * Western Rockhopper Penguin (Eudyptes chrysocome chrysocome) * Gentoo Penguin (Pygoscelis papua) * Southern Elephant Seal (Mirounga leonina) * Striated Caracara (Phalcoboenus australis) * Black-Browed Albatross (Thalassarche melanophris) * Cheviot Sheep (Ovis aries) * Xerces Blue Butterfly (Glaucopsyche xerces) (5 males and 3 females rescued before the episode starts) Episode 17: Mega-Snake Location: Colombia, 60 million years ago * Titanoboa cerrejonensis (1 female) * Acherontisuchus guajiraensis * Paleopsilopterus itaboraiensis '' * ''Obdurodon sudamericanum ''(1 female) * ''Carbonemys cofrinii (2 males, 3 females) * Carodnia vierai Episode 18: Time of the Dying Location: Russia, 252 million years ago * Inostrancevia alexandri (3 males, 2 females) * Archosaurus rossicus * Scutosaurus karpinskii ''(4 males, 4 females) * ''Megawhaitsia patrichae * Vivaxosaurus trautscholdi ''(2 males, 2 females) Episode 19: Terror in the Caucasus Location: 300,000 years ago * Caspian Tiger (''Panthera tigris tigris) (2 Males, 2 female) * Sicilian Wolf (Canis lupus cristaldii) (4 Males, 4 female) * Syrian Wild Ass (Equus hemionus hemippus) (7 males, 7 females) * European Lion (Panthera leo europaea) (3 Males, 5 female) * Syrian Elephant (Elephas maximus asurus) (4 males, 9 females) * Syrian Camel (Camelus moreli) (7 males, 7 females) * Caspian Red Deer (Cervus elaphus maral) * Anatolian Boar (Sus scrofa libycus) * Syrian Brown Bear (Ursus arctos syriacus) * European Jackal (Canis aureus moreoticus) * Common Crane (Grus grus) * Cinereous Vulture (Aegypius monachus) Episode 20: The Dinosaur Pioneer Location: Wyoming, 115 million years ago * Deinonychus antirrhopus '' * ''Tenontosaurus tilletti (5 males, 6 females) * Sauropelta edwardsorum ''(2 females) * ''Acrocanthosaurus atokensis * Sauroposeidon proteles ''(5 males, 9 females) Episode 21: Rise of the Dinosaurs Location: Argentina, 231.4 million years ago * ''Eoraptor lunensis ''(2 males, 2 females) * ''Sanjuansaurus gordilloi' '(1 male, 2 females) * Saurosuchus galilei ''(1 male) * ''Exaeretodon frenguellii ''(2 females) * ''Panphagia protos ''(4 females, 2 males) * ''Aetosauroides scagliai * Ischigualastia jenseni '' Episode 22: Last of the Moas Location: New Zealand, 1298 * South Island Giant Moa (''Dinornis robustus) (3 males, 4 females) * Haast's Eagle (Harpagornis moorei) (1 male, 1 female) * Huia (Heteralocha acutirostris) (2 males, 6 females) * New Zealand Kaka (Nestor meridionalis) * Tui (Prosthemadera novaeseelandiae) Episode 23: Real-Life Tiger Location: China, 100,000 years ago * Gigantopithecus blacki * Ngandong Tiger (Panthera tigris soloensis) (5 males, 4 females) * Dwarf Panda (Ailuropoda minor) * Palaeoloxodon namadicus ''(9 females, 3 males, 2 calves of unknown gender) * Chinese Gaur (''Bos gaurus grangeri) * Northern Sumatran rhinoceros (Dicerorhinus sumatrensis lasiotis) (3 males, 3 females) * Mainland Serow (Capricornis milneedwardsii) * South China Tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) * Homo erectus Episode 24: Mother Dinosaur Location: Montana, 76.7 million years ago * Maiasaura peeblesorum (12 females, 12 males, 6 hatchlings of unknown gender) * Einiosaurus procurvicornis ''(2 males, 2 females) * ''Daspletosaurus horneri (2 males, 2 females) * Bambiraptor feinbergorum * Scolosaurus cutleri * Alphadon marshii * Unnamed Azhdarchoid Episode 25: Planet of the Fish Location: Australia, 380 million years ago * Gogonasus andrewsae (3 males, 2 females) * Dunkleosteus sp. (1 male, 2 females) (I know its fossils have been found in the northern hemisphere, but I made it as a speculate species.) * Materpiscis attenboroughi * Onychodus jandemarrai * Titanichthys sp. (Just like Dunkleosteus, I made it as a speculate species.) Episode 26: Saved as a Dodo Location: Mauritius, 1661 * Dodo (Raphus cucullatus) (5 males, 3 females) * Mauritius Blue Pigeon (Alectroenas nitidissimus) (4 males, 4 females) * Masked Booby (Sula dactylatra) * Mauritius Kestrel (Falco punctatus) * Tabby Cat (Felis catus) * Feral Pig (Sus domesticus) Episode 27: Safari Through Time Location: South Africa, 199 million years ago and 1797 * Heterodontosaurus tucki ''(1 male, 1 female) * ''Massospondylus carinatus (3 males, 2 females) * Dracovenator regenti * Quagga (Equus quagga quagga) (5 males, 7 females) * Bluebuck (Hippotragus leucophaeus) (4 males, 6 females) * W'estern Black Rhinoceros' (Diceros bicornis longipes) (3 males, 3 females) * * South African Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis giraffa) (2 males, 3 females) * R'eticulated Giraffe' (Giraffa camelopardalis reticulata), (6 males, 6 female) * Cape''' Lion''' (Panthera leo) (3 males, 7 females) * Southern Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis bicornis) (2 male 2 females) * African Leopard (Panthera pardus pardus) Episode 28: Legend of Predator X Location: England and Germany, 150 million years ago * Pliosaurus funkei (1 female, 2 males) * Brachypterygius extremus ''(2 males, 3 females) * ''Juratyrant langhami * Dacentrurus armatus * Hybodus houtienensis '' * ''Pectinatites pectinatus ''(3 males, 5 females) * ''Archaeopteryx lithographica ''(1 male, 1 female) * ''Compsognathus longipes ''(3 males, 2 females) * ''Rhamphorhynchus muensteri (4 males, 3 females) * Aspidorhynchus acutirostris (4 males, 4 females) * Eurysternum wagleri * Pachythrissops ''propterus '' Episode 29: Giant Scavenger Location: Argentina, 6 million years ago * Argentavis magnificens (1 male) * Thylacosmilus atrox (1 male, 2 females) * Macrauchenia patachonica (4 males, 7 females) * Peltephilus ferox ''(3 males, 3 females) * ''Pisanodon nazari * Borhyaenidium musteloides * Cyonasua argentina '' * ''Eudromia sp. '' Episode 30: Non-Penguin Location: Maine, 1830 * Great Auk (''Pinguinus impennis) (7 males, 7 females) * Labrador Duck (Camptorhynchus labradorius) (8 males, 8 females) * Sea Mink (Neovison macrodon) (2 males, 3 females) * American Herring Gull (Larus smithsonianus) * American Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes fulvus) Episode 31: Giants of Madagascar Location: Madagascar, 70 million years ago and 2,000 years ago * Majungasaurus crenatissimus (1 male, 2 females) * Rapetosaurus krausei (19 males, 19 females) * Rahonavis ostromi * Simosuchus clarki * Beelzebufo ampinga (3 males, 2 females) * Elephant Bird (Aepyornis maximus) (1 male, 1 female) * Megaladapis edwardsi * Palaeopropithecus ingens (1 female) * Malagasy Dwarf Hippopotamus (Choeropsis madagascariensis) (2 male, 5 female, 1 calf of unknown gender) * Cryptoprocta spelea * Voay robustus * Malagasy Crowned Eagle (Stephanoaetus mahery) Episode 32: The Missing Link Location: Germany, 47 million years ago * Darwinius masillae ''(3 males, 2 females) * ''Gastornis geiselensis (1 female, 2 chicks of unknown gender) * Leptictidium auderiense (2 females, 4 young of unknown gender) * Titanomyrma giganteum ''(50 females, 16 males) * ''Propalaeotherium parvulum (3 males, 3 females) * Boverisuchus magnifrons * Allaeochelys crassesculpta '' * ''Masillastega rectirostris '' Episode 33: An Alien World Location: Canada, 508 million years ago * ''Anomalocaris canadensis (1 male) * Olenoides serratus (6 males, 4 females) * Pikaia gracilens ''(12 of unknown gender) * ''Hallucigenia sparsa (8 of unknown gender) * Opabinia regalis (2 females, 1 male) * Heath Hen (Tympanuchus cupido cupido) (4 males and 3 females rescued before the episode starts) Episode 34: Odd-Looking Pterosaurs Location: Brazil, 108 million years ago * Tapejara wellnhoferi (3 males, 3 females) * Tupuxuara leonardii * Tropeognathus mesembrinus (4 males, 2 females) * Irritator challengeri ''(1 males, 1 female) * ''Mirischia asymmetrica '' * ''Santanachelys sp. '' * ''Cladocyclus sp. '' Episode 35: Giants Under the Ice Location: Russia, 1765 * Steller's Sea Cow (''Hydrodamalis gigas) (3 males, 3 females) * Spectacled Cormorant (Phalacrocorax perspicillatus) (4 males, 6 females) * Steller's Sea Eagle (Haliaeetus pelagicus) * Polar Bear (Ursus ''maritimus ''maritimus) * Northern Fur Seal (Callorhinus ursinus) * Tufted Puffin (Fratercula cirrhata) * Pacific Walrus (Odobenus rosmarus divergens) * Bowhead Whale (Balaena mysticetus) Episode 36: Crystal Palace Mascot Location: England, 126 million years ago * Iguanodon bernissartensis ''(6 males, 8 females) * ''Hypsilophodon foxii (2 males, 2 females) * Caulkicephalus trimicrodon * Koumpiodontosuchus aprosdokiti * Baryonyx walkeri ''(1 female) * Prehistoric Dragon (Draco soloensis) (5 males, 7 females) * ''Oplosaurus armatus '' * ''Neovenator salerii '' * ''Leptocleidus superstes '' Episode 37: Seals of the Caribbean Location: Caribbean Islands, 1858 and 1951 * Caribbean Monk Seal (''Neomonachus tropicalis) (2 males, 3 females) * Gould's Emerald (Chlorostilbon elegans) (4 males, 6 females) * Cuban Red Macaw (Ara tricolor) (3 males, 2 females) * Cuban Amazon (Amazona leucocephala) * Sandbar Shark (Carcharhinus plumbeus) * Spotted Eagle Ray (Aetobatus narinari) Episode 38: Japanese Predators Location: Japan, 128 million years ago and 1900 * Fukuiraptor kitadaniensis (2 males) * Fukuisaurus tetoriensis * Fukuivenator paradoxus * Fukuititan nipponensis ''(3 males, 4 females) '' '' * Koshisaurus katsuyama '' * '''Japanese sea lion' (Zalophus japonicus) (3 males, 8 females) * Honshū Wolf (Canis lupus hodophilax) (4 males, 4 females) * Japanese Sika Deer (Cervus nippon nippon) * Japanese Raccoon Dog (Nyctereutes procyonoides viverrinus) * Crested Honey Buzzard (Pernis ptilorhynchus) Episode 39: Escape from Dinosaur Island Location: Romania, 70 million years ago * Balaur bondoc ''(3 males, 3 females) * ''Telmatosaurus transylvanicus (4 males, 3 females) * Struthiosaurus transylvanicus '' * ''Rhabdodon priscus '' * ''Magyarosaurus dacus ''( 2 males 7 female) '' '' * Elopteryx nopcsai '' '' Episode 40: Poster Tadpole Location: Costa Rica, 1988 * Golden Toad (''Incilius periglenes) (10 males, 6 females) * White-Nosed Coati (Nasua narica narica) * Harpy Eagle (Harpia harpyja) * Baird's Tapir (Tapirus bairdii) (1 males, 2 females) * Yellow-Naped Amazon (Amazona auropalliata) * Fiery-Billed Aracari (Pteroglossus frantzii) * Jaguar (Panthera onca) (1 males, 1 females) Episode 41: Next of Kin Location: Kenya, 3.5 million years ago * Australopithecus afarensis * South African Mammoth ''subplanifrons ''(9 females, 2 males) * African Mammoth'' africanavus (9 females, 3 males) * ''Deinotherium bozasi (4 females 2 males) * R'ed Gazelle' (Eudorcas rufina) (5 males, 9 females) * Pelorovis antiquus (Syncerus antiquus) (9 females, 6 males) * Sivatherium (maurusium) (2 females, 2 males) * * Ancylotherium henningi ''(3 males, 4 females) * ''Megantereon whitei ''(1 males, 1 females) * ''Crocodylus thorbjarnarsoni * White-Backed Vulture (Gyps africanus) * Grant's Gazelle (Nanger granti) Episode 42: Aloha, Birdie Location: Hawaii, 1000 and 1930 * Turtle-Jawed Moa-Nalo (Chelychelynechen quassus) (3 males, 4 females) * Nēnē-Nui (Branta hylobadistes) (4 males, 4 females) * Kauaʻi Finch (Telespiza persecutrix) (3 males, 2 females) * Hawaiʻi ʻōʻō (Moho nobilis) (3 females, 2 males) * Kauaʻi ʻōʻō (Moho braccatus) (3 females, 5 males) * Oʻahu ʻōʻō (Moho apicalis) (4 females, 2 males) * Black Mamo (Drepanis funerea) (6 females, 5 males) * Kona Grosbeak (Chloridops kona) (3 males, 3 females) * Greater Koa Finch (Rhodacanthis palmeri) (4 males, 4 females) * Laysan Honeycreeper (Himatione fraithii) (2 males, 2 females) * Kākāwahie (Paroreomyza flammea) (5 males, 3 females) * Small Asian Mongoose (Herpestes javanicus) * Brown Rat (Rattus norvegicus) Category:Prehistoric Park Characters